


I'm Always Gonna Hear Your Name

by feelsoflarry



Category: One Direction (Band), The Notebook (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsoflarry/pseuds/feelsoflarry
Summary: Harry era un arrogante figlio di puttana che non sapeva mai quando chiedere scusa e Louis era un rompicoglioni che non sapeva mai quando era il momento di smetterla.Litigavano sempre. Per ogni cosa. Quasi si poteva credere che non sarebbero mai potuti funzionare insieme. Eppure. Si amavano.L'arroganza di Harry passava in secondo piano. Così come l'essere fastidioso di Louis.Il solo problema? Era l'Inghilterra del 1938. Non avrebbero mai dovuto innamorarsi. Eppure...Inspired by The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

La lama gli graffia leggermente la pelle, mentre si passa delicatamente il rasoio sul viso per rasarsi quella mattina. Di solito non lo fa. Ha smesso da tempo. La sua schiena ha vissuto abbastanza anni ormai per poter reggere il peso della rasatura ogni giorno.

Oggi è diverso, però. Deve andare a leggere per _lui_. Non è difficile scegliere cosa mettere. Era stato lui a regalargli quella camicia nera, dicendo che con i pantaloni marrone chiaro sarebbe stata perfetta.

I capelli, una volta molto più lunghi, sono ancora ricci e folti nonostante i suoi 80 anni. E sa che per _lui_ sono sempre stati un'incredibile attrazione al naturale, con una testa scompigliata di chi ha amato prima di dormire. Li lascia come sono e poi, molto lentamente, si dirige verso la _sua_ stanza. Il libro ben stretto nella mano destra e premuto contro il cuore, in un gesto quasi inconsapevole.

È seduto vicino alla finestra, dove si può vedere uno splendido lago, sul quale stanno volando alcuni uccelli che non riesce a distinguere.

Non riesce a dire nulla mentre la prima luce del mattino risplende sulla pelle ancora abbronzata dell'uomo che ha amato per tutta la vita. Harry si schiarisce la voce, restando sulla porta per evitare di invadere lo spazio personale dell'uomo seduto davanti a lui.

Si gira e lo guarda. "Salve, posso aiutarla?"

Fa male. Dover mandare giù tale mancanza. Sente il vuoto ad ogni respiro, ma non può farci nulla. Non è più lì. Solo Harry sa come farlo tornare.

"Sono venuto a leggere per te, ricordi?" dice il riccio con gentilezza "Margaret dovrebbe avertelo detto"

Ad Harry si spezza il cuore nel vedere la confusione nel viso dell'uomo. Non può farci niente, però. Può solo stare a guardare mentre il suo cervello lo porta sempre più lontano da lui.

"Certo, devi essere... uhm, Harold?"

Harry sente il cuore sprofondare sotto le scarpe. Non è il suo nome, ma lo chiamava così quando tutto era più facile, ma anche fin troppo complicato.

"Si, sono io" sorride, dolcemente "Posso accomodarmi?"

La parte più dolorosa della loro separazione , è sicuramente dover guardare mentre il suo cervello smette di funzionare. Ogni giorno è peggio e ogni giorno Harry vive con la paura che non torni più indietro. Che si scordi di tutto quello che hanno dovuto passare per l'amore dell'altro.

Harry non si lascia scoraggiare dal silenzio dell'uomo e si siede comunque sulla sedia accanto a lui.

"Allora, dove eravamo rimasti?" chiede retoricamente "Ah si, al luna park."

Egli sbircia nel quaderno che ha aperto sulle ginocchia ed è orribile vedere che non sembra capire che l'inchiostro su quelle pagine gli appartiene.

"Sei comodo?" chiede Harry, senza allungare la mano come faceva di solito.

L'uomo accanto a lui annuisce, stringendosi di più nella coperta che ha sulle gambe.

"Bene" sospira "Era l'estate del 1938 e Harry lavorava già tutti i giorni per 40 centesimi l'ora...

Harry Styles non era mai stato un tipo di molte parole. Non era neanche il genere di persona a cui piaceva passare del tempo in compagnia. Nonostante ciò, era amico di Niall Horan. Probabilmente il ragazzo più sociale di Dover. Si erano conosciuti al porto, dove lavoravano allo scarico e alla consegna delle merci. Erano esattamente l'opposto l'uno dell'altro, ma per qualche strano motivo andavano d'accordo.

Quella sera si erano trovati al luna park costruito sul molo e fu quella sera la prima volta che lo vide. Era seduto con Sarah, la ragazza di Niall, sulla ruota panoramica.

"Chi è il ragazzo con Sarah?"

"Un suo amico d'infanzia, Louis Tomlinson, penso il padre lavori per il governo a Londra e siano lord di qualche cosa"

Harry non disse altro fino a quando non dovette presentarsi.

Fu breve. Una stretta di mano, i loro due nomi detti l'uno all'altro per la prima volta e un sorriso. Cominciò così. La più grande storia d'amore di sempre.

Quella sera Louis e Harry si ritrovarono a parlare la maggior parte del tempo da soli, considerando che Niall e Sarah passarono la serata attaccati l'uno all'altra.

Fu così che decisero di andare a casa insieme, quando ormai era notte fonda. La conversazione scorreva facilmente fra i due, quasi come se si conoscessero da sempre. Quasi come se fosse quello il posto il cui dovevano stare.

"Quindi, tuo padre controlla ogni aspetto della tua vita?" chiese il riccio, perplesso. Da quando Niall e Sarah si erano diretti verso casa, i due ragazzi non avevano fatto altro che parlare di loro, conoscendosi.

Harry aveva scoperto che nonostante la ricchezza della famiglia, Louis Tomlinson non aveva per niente una vita facile. D'altra parte, quest'ultimo aveva potuto scoprire che la vita semplice del riccio non era poi così terribile come sembrava. Certo, doveva spaccarsi la schiena per permettersi uno stipendio decente, ma era libero. Non era imprigionato in una vita che gli era stata costruita prima della nascita. Poteva decidere del proprio futuro.

"No, ho anche tempo libero. Dipingo"

Harry ridacchiò con uno sbuffo. "Dipingi?"

Il più basso fra i due, lo guardò con aria di sfida. "Cosa fai tu nel tempo libero?"

"Leggo poesie"

Louis scosse la testa, ma il fatto che non avesse perso il leggero sorriso mostrava che in realtà non ne era così dispiaciuto.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', senza mai fermarsi, fino a quando giunsero all'incrocio che avrebbe dovuto separare le loro strade.

Harry sapeva di non poter essere troppo ovvio. Le voci giravano in fretta e, nonostante non avesse mai dato motivo di alimentare tali dicerie, sapeva che il motivo principale della sua solitudine erano proprio i gossip che si erano creati attorno alla sua persona. Però, sotto la luce gialla dei lampioni, la pelle di Louis sembrava ancora più attraente di quanto non fosse ed era ancora più difficile impedire ai suoi occhi di soffermarsi su di essa.

Fu Louis ad interrompere il silenzio. "Fumi?"

Harry scosse la testa. Non volendo che la serata finisse per una sigaretta "Puoi fumare se vuoi, non mi da fastidio" disse senza pensarci troppo.

A quel punto dovette distogliere lo sguardo dal modo in cui le labbra di Louis si chiusero attorno al filtro. Fu in quel momento che riconobbe l'incrocio in cui si trovavano.

Guardò il ragazzo più basso, cercando di trattenere il sorriso e poi senza pensarci lo prese per il polso e lo tirò nel mezzo della strada deserta. Proprio sotto il semaforo, in quel momento rosso.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Louis.

Harry lo lasciò andare per poi sdraiarsi in mezzo alla strada, la luce rossa che faceva risaltare ancora di più la sua abbronzatura. "Quando ero bambino, con mio papà ci sdraiavamo proprio qui e guardavamo la luce del semaforo cambiare colore" spiegò.

"Non hai mai rischiato di essere investito?" chiese Louis, soffiando il fumo verso l'alto.

"Sono quasi le due del mattino, chi potrebbe mai passare?"

Harry non distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Louis neanche per un secondo. L'aveva appena incontrato eppure sapeva che non avrebbe potuto permettersi di perdere neanche un battito di ciglia dell'uomo davanti a lui. Ogni suo movimento sembrava calcolato e ogni suo respiro sembrava fatto apposta per far desiderare di più.

"Ti sdrai qua con me o rimani lì in piedi?"

Louis lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, sbuffò, lanciò la sigaretta mezza finita a qualche metro da loro e, dopo essersi guardato attorno ancora una volta, si sdraiò accanto a lui. Il viso girato verso il suo, forse ad una distanza non appropriata. Ma Harry non poteva fare altro che gioirne.

Era bastata quella stretta di mano data per conoscersi. Quel dirsi i propri nomi a vicenda per la prima volta di – Harry sperava – tante. Era bastato così poco perché il riccio sapesse che non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere nessun altro per lui.

Il respiro caldo al sapore di tabacco di Louis gli sfiorava la guancia quasi in una carezza. Non voleva essere troppo ovvio, ma l'altro ragazzo non stava facendo nulla per nascondere quello che evidentemente voleva.

Harry girò lentamente la testa verso di lui, un sorriso derisorio sulle labbra. "Sai, non dovresti esporti così tanto con persone che conosci appena"

Louis sbuffò una risata sulle sue labbra. "Neanche tu"

La luce abbagliante di una macchina che si avvicinava li distrasse. Harry sollevò Louis quasi di peso e lo spinse sul marciapiede appena in tempo, mentre la macchina sfrecciava via, urlando loro qualcosa di offensivo.

Louis lo fissò con gli occhi praticamente fuori dalle orbite, per poi scoppiare in una risata rumorosa. Era probabilmente la cosa più bella che Harry avesse mai visto, le guance leggermente arrossate, il blu dei suoi occhi quasi del tutto scomparso e una mano sulla bocca a coprirne il sorriso.

Harry si avvicinò, gli prese il polso e, con il cuore che ancora batteva a causa dell'adrenalina, se lo tirò contro per poi baciarlo.

Fu Louis a tirarli contro il muro e lontano dalla luce dei lampioni. Non potevano essere visti da nessuno o rischiavano troppo. Harry più di lui. 


	2. 2.

“Si innamorarono?” chiede l’uomo seduto accanto ad Harry.

Il riccio chiude il libro che tiene in mano ed annuisce. “Si, si innamorarono”.

“Non potevano, però, mi ricordo che-” si ferma. Harry non distoglie lo sguardo dal suo mentre la confusione gli colora gli occhi e le guance d’imbarazzo. “Era illegale” finisce il riccio per lui. “Si, lo è stata fino al 1967, per questo motivo Harry e Louis rischiavano tanto”

“Perchè Harry rischiava di più?”

“Beh, vedi. Louis veniva da una famiglia ricca, che avrebbe potuto proteggere l’immagine del figlio in qualsiasi modo. In più, Louis avrebbe dovuto sposare una ragazza scelta dai suoi genitori, sarebbe bastato il matrimonio per zittire le accuse”

“E Harry?”

“Harry era un ragazzo semplice, con pochi soldi e un solo genitore. Viveva in una cittadina di pescatori e non aveva modo di proteggersi da una legge ingiusta, Louis lo sapeva bene e infatti, era sempre lui quello che faceva di tutto per nascondere ciò che avevano”

L’uomo anziano accanto lui, rimane in silenzio. “Come passarono l’estate?”

“Beh, ci sono fin troppe cose da raccontare al riguardo”

Gli prende la mano e la stringe, facendo balzare in gola il cuore di Harry come tutte le altre volte. L’effetto che ha su di lui non è mai cambiato in tutti quegli anni. “Voglio saperlo, però, per favore?”

Harry vorrebbe chinarsi in avanti e baciarlo. Ma sa che non può. Non può più essere spontaneo come una volta. Per due ragioni: uno, la sua schiena è letteralmente a pezzi e, due, l’uomo accanto a lui non sa più chi è.

“Beh, passarono sicuramente un’estate meravigliosa…

Harry e Louis si innamorarono in fretta. Fu facile per quest’ultimo cedere al fascino di Harry Styles. Il suo ragazzo probabilmente neanche si rendeva conto dell’effetto che aveva su di lui. In effetti, non era molti i momenti in cui potevano concedersi dell’intimità, considerando che Louis non poteva semplicemente spingere Harry contro un muro e baciarlo. Bastavano gli sguardi e i tocchi malcelati agli occhi degli altri.

Arrivavano le notti, però. E Dio solo sa quanto Louis aspettasse con ansia di sentire la bicicletta scassata di Harry arrivare dal fondo del vialetto.

Solitamente andavano alla spiaggia, dove l’unico suono era quello del mare che copriva i loro respiri scambiati l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro. Altre volte, quando Harry non doveva lavorare durante il giorno, prendevano la macchina di Louis e andavano alle White Cliffs. Passavano le giornate scoprendosi e raccontandosi. Harry scoprì che Louis era un pilota, che sognava di volare fino all’America e visitare il mondo così. Volando da un posto all’altro. Louis, invece, imparò che si somigliavano molto di più di quanto credesse. Anche Harry era figlio dell’aristocrazia inglese. Disconosciuto, ma comunque un erede.

Le conversazioni venivano spesso interrotte dal desiderio di sentirsi più vicini l’uno all’altro, con baci scambiati quando in realtà avrebbero dovuto prendere fiato. Era quasi tutto assolutamente perfetto tra loro due. L’unico problema era che erano troppo simili e troppo diversi per andare d’accordo.

Entrambi testardi, permalosi e soprattutto con poca capacità di giungere ad un compromesso. In più, c’era da contare che Harry fosse un arrogante figlio di puttana che non sapeva mai chiedere scusa e Louis un rompicoglioni che non capiva mai quando era il momento di smetterla. Quindi, litigavano in continuazione. Ogni giorno per un motivo diverso.

Il fatto che dovessero fare tutto di nascosto peggiorava solo i litigi. Erano sempre costretti a trattenersi fino a quando non era soli. Per Harry era facile. Un “Non ora, Louis” sussurrato con un sguardo serio e l’aspettativa che Louis non si incazzasse.

Il problema era che Louis si incazzava sempre. “Arrogante figlio di puttana” gli sussurrava durante il giorno e quando poi era notte, con la luna e il mare a fare loro da sfondo, il più basso lo spingeva, lo picchiava e gli diceva che era uno stronzo. Harry, molto spesso, neanche sapeva perché. Neanche si ricordava perché stessero litigando. Il liscio era troppo bello mentre era così passionale, mentre lasciava che la rabbia gli facesse perdere il controllo.

Solitamente Harry si avvicinava e lo prendeva dalle guance, baciandolo fino a zittirlo. Altre volte, era Louis che non ne poteva più di vederlo stare zitto con la faccia da pesce lesso e lo baciava per primo. Altre ancora, era Harry ad arrabbiarsi. Era raro. Di solito, il più alto era quello calmo, quello che pretendeva di avere ragione e che quindi non si metteva neanche a discutere. Le sue scenate era spaventose quanto attraenti. Non alzava la voce. Ma il modo in cui parlava faceva sempre un certo effetto su Louis.

Forse era proprio per quello che funzionavano. Per quanto diversi fossero, rimaneva comunque il fatto che fossero pazzi l’uno dell’altro.

Ormai era normale per tutti vederli passeggiare insieme mentre Louis fumava una sigaretta. Nessuno sapeva che lo faceva solo per avere qualcosa in mano, in modo tale da zittire l’istinto che gli urlava di prendere quella di Harry.

Per tutti sembrava una semplice amicizia tra due adolescenti che sarebbe potuta durare nel tempo. Erano convinti che Louis Tomlinson, un Lord, avesse preso a cuore il ragazzo semplicemente perché disconosciuto da Lord Selley. Nessuno sapeva che quello che c’era tra di loro era tutto fuorché una semplice amicizia. A loro poteva solo andare bene così, considerando che, a parte i litigi continui, filava tutto liscio tra di loro. E che nessuno pensasse ci fosse qualcosa di illegale sotto.

Louis stava anche insegnando ad Harry a guidare. Non era esattamente un ottimo alunno, ma nessuno dei due aveva mai riso tanto quanto facevano durante le lezioni.

“Va bene, Harold, possiamo provarci ancora” disse Louis paziente.

“Non devi urlarmi contro, però” ribatté il riccio.

“Se fai quello che ti dico, vedrai che non avrò motivo di farlo”

Harry lo guardò con uno sguardo di sfida, stringendo le labbra. “Sai benissimo che faccio quello che mi dici, è questo catorcio che non funziona”

“La mia auto non è un catorcio, stronzo” Louis lo spinse sulla spalla dal sedile del passeggero “Sei tu incapace!”

Harry scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi sul volante e i pedali. L’auto scattò in avanti per poi frenare di colpo.

“La frizione, Harold, molla la frizione!”

“L’ho fatto!”

“No, perché altrimenti la macchina non salterebbe in questo modo” Louis sbuffò, stringendosi il ponte del naso. “Molla lentamente la frizione e abbassa il piede sull'acceleratore”

“Sto facendo esattamente quello, Louis! Ma non va, non funziona”

“Santo cielo, Harry, non lo stai facendo” gridò il liscio, girandosi verso di lui arrabbiato.

Da lì cominciarono le grida. E gli schiaffi di Louis. I “Mi picchi adesso? Così mi insegni come guidare?” e “Smettila, brutto stronzo, non mi ascolti mai!” vennero zittiti dalla bocca dell’altro.

Si staccarono solo perché il gomito di Louis fece suonare il clacson. Quest’ultimo si sistemò i capelli acconciati con il gel, spostò dietro l’orecchio i boccoli di Harry e poi gli disse: “Facciamo che guido io fino alla costa?”

Il riccio non disse nulla per un attimo e poi: “Sei bellissimo, Louis Tomlinson”.

“Ruffiano.” Le sue guance erano leggermente più rosse. Harry sapeva non fosse per l’intenso scambio avvenuto giusto pochi secondi prima.


	3. 3.

È l’uomo seduto accanto a lui ad interrompere la sua lettura. “Possiamo uscire?”

Harry sorride e si alza per primo. “Certamente, possiamo sederci vicino al lago, l’aria a quest’ora è perfetta”

Non lo aiuta ad alzarsi dalla poltrona, nonostante veda la fatica che fa. Sa quanto sia orgoglioso e non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo innervosire.

Mentre camminano lentamente verso l’uscita, continua a fargli delle domande. “Quindi le cose tra Harry e Louis continuarono ad andare bene per tutta l’estate?”

“Si” borbotta Harry “Certo non era tutto rose e fiori, tutto il tempo”

“Perché litigavano?”

“No, perché erano costretti a nascondersi” sospira il riccio “Vedi, sono certo che avrebbero litigato anche se fossero stati liberi di essere innamorati alla luce del sole, il fatto è che la tensione che si creava tra di loro si ripercuoteva sulla loro relazione”

L’altro uomo non dice nulla fino a quando non si sono seduti sulla panchina al sole, quella che Harry aveva chiesto di far mettere davanti al lago. Quella dove aveva fatto incidere _In loving memory of us, for when you won’t come back anymore._

Non è sulle White Cliffs. Non c’è l’aria di mare. Non è a Dover. Non è casa. Ma è un piccolo pezzo di loro che Harry non può permettersi di perdere.

“La famiglia di Louis non fece problemi per la loro amicizia?”

“Oh” ridacchiò il riccio “In realtà, fu il motivo della loro rottura”

L’uomo lo guarda sorpreso e quasi lo implora di continuare.

“Ovviamente, le cose non finirono perché Louis e Harry non fossero bravi a nascondersi, ma perché quest’ultimo non poteva sopportare di vedere l’uomo che amava sposare qualcuno che non era lui...”

Le cose cominciarono ad andare a rotoli a due settimane dalla fine dell’estate. In realtà, Harry non se ne rese conto fino ad anni dopo, quando di tempo in solitudine ne aveva abbastanza da permettersi di ripensare a quei giorni.

“I miei ti hanno invitato a pranzo domenica”

Il sole stava tramontando e iniziava a fare freddo, quando Louis disse ciò. Avevano pranzato soli, nel mezzo della natura, con solo il mare come spettatore.

“Per quale motivo?” chiese il riccio perplesso.

“Gli ho parlato di te” rispose Louis ovvio.

“Davvero”.

“Perché mi sembri sarcastico?”

Harry girò la testa verso Louis, che aveva gli occhi chiusi e l’ennesima sigaretta tra le labbra. “Perché lo sono”

L’altro ragazzo si girò a guardarlo. “Perché?”

“Tu gli hai parlato di me?”

Il liscio ridacchiò. “Mia madre conosceva la tua, Harold, mi ha chiesto se fossi l’Harry nipote dei Selley e le ho detto di si”

Harry chiuse gli occhi e si rimise comodo. “E che altro le hai detto?”

“Niente” Louis si sedette e gli prese una mano “credo non le piaccia molto che mi stia lasciando vedere con te, visto tutto lo scandalo di tua madre.”

Il riccio non si mosse, ma lo guardò con un piglio serio. “Sarà un pranzo eccitante, suppongo” disse infine.

Louis rise e poi si spinse verso di lui, la sigaretta nella mano libera e un sorriso come bacio. Non sembrava nulla di così terribile. “Vedrai che andrà bene. E si,sarà eccitante.”

Il riccio lo guardò perplesso, ancora sdraiato e con il viso di Louis a pochi centimetri dal suo. Sollevò appena la testa per sfiorare la sua bocca con la propria, bastò quello per attirarlo verso il basso per baciarlo per davvero. Rimasero finché il freddo fu troppo da sopportare anche con il calore del corpo dell’altro premuto contro.

Di eccitante, il pranzo ebbe solo i primi minuti in cui Harry spingeva la punta della propria scarpa contro le ginocchia di Louis solo per dargli fastidio.

“Quindi, Mr. Styles, ci dica che lavoro fa esattamente?” chiese il padre di Louis, dall’altro capo del tavolo.

Harry era seduto alla sinistra della madre del suo ragazzo e quest’ultimo si trovava di fronte a lui. Il riccio evitò di guardare Louis e rispose senza problemi. “Lavoro al porto, mi occupo dello scarico e della consegna delle merci”

“E quanto guadagna?” domandò la signora Tomlinson.

Harry si soffermò su Louis per un secondo, notando lo sguardo di scuse. “Beh, 40 centesimi l’ora”

Il silenzio totale del tavolo fu stravolto da qualche mormorio, ma il riccio fu capace di zittirli, parlando di nuovo. “Non è molto, ma riesco a risparmiare quasi tutto. Inoltre, non ho bisogno di molti soldi per stare bene”

Louis nascose il proprio sorriso dietro il bicchiere di vino, ma Harry riusciva a leggergli nello sguardo quanto divertito fosse dalla sua risposta.

“Ottimo, direi” disse la madre di Louis “Immagino stia provando a risparmiare per l’università?”

Il suo ragazzo gli diede un leggero calcio sullo stinco per avvertirlo, ma Harry ormai aveva già detto troppo: “Oh no, quella strada non fa per me. Vorrei occuparmi dell’importo delle merci. Mio padre è socio di una compagnia che ha sede qui a Dover, quindi passerà in mano a me, quando deciderà di ritirarsi”

“Interessante” lo liquidò la donna “Louis, invece, andrà a Cambridge!”

Harry fece scattare lo sguardo verso di lui. “Davvero”. La durezza della sua voce fu nascosta agli altri dal sorriso, completo di fossette. Ma Louis sapeva che quella sera avrebbero litigato. Provò anche a salvare la situazione dicendo: “Potrei anche andare a Londra, mamma”

“Oh, suvvia, non essere ridicolo ora. Ti hanno accettato a Cambridge.” Lo disse con un tono di finalità, che portò Louis ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Il riccio non era certo su cosa dire. Erano una coppia, una coppia che doveva fare di tutto per mantenersi nascosta, perciò dovevano parlarsi. Discutere di cosa sarebbe accaduto alla fine – non poi così lontana – dell’estate. “Congratulazioni, Louis” disse infine. Il liscio aggrottò le sopracciglia e, senza guardarlo, disse: “Grazie, Harry”

Dopo quella conversazione cadde il silenzio tra i due ragazzi. Louis provò a premere il proprio piede contro la gamba del riccio, ma Harry si limitò a lanciargli quello sguardo che gli implorava di aspettare e parlarne dopo.

“Dopo” si rivelò essere quella notte stessa. Il liscio decise di prendere l’auto quella sera e andare fino a casa di Harry. Poteva andare in bici come faceva di solito, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata una discussione pesante e voleva avere la privacy della propria macchina al ritorno.

Quando arrivò a casa Styles, fu sorpreso di trovare il riccio e suo padre seduti in veranda. Entrambi avevano un libro in grembo.

> “ _Anch'io sono parte di quell'oceano amore, non siamo così  
>  separati,  
> considera il grande globo, la coesione del tutto, quanto è  
> perfetta!  
> Ma per me, per te, il mare irresistibile deve separarci,  
> e se per un'ora ci tiene lontani, non potrà tenerci lontani per  
> sempre;  
> non essere impaziente - un istante - sappi che io saluto  
> l'aria, l'oceano e la terra,  
> ogni giorno al tramonto per amor tuo,  
> amore._”

La voce di Harry non era mai stata così dolce prima. Certo, quando sussurrava a Louis di prendere una barca e scappare insieme, la sua voce era appena una carezza contro il suo orecchio. O quando dopo ogni lite lo baciava dolcemente e poi gli sussurrava che gli dispiaceva di avergli detto che era un rompicoglioni, il suo tono era lento e leggero come un soffio di vento, ma. Non l’aveva mai sentito parlare così.

“Credo ci sia qualcuno per te” disse il padre di Harry.

Il riccio sollevò lo sguardo verso Des, per poi girarsi solo per una frazione di secondo verso Louis. Non sorrise, non lasciò trapelare nessuna emozione. Faceva male, ma il ragazzo era sempre stato bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni.

I primi litigi riguardavano sempre quello. Louis gli urlava contro che non lo voleva davvero, che per lui era tutto un gioco perché non mostrava mai un briciolo di sentimento. Harry gli rispondeva che era un idiota e Louis si incazzava di più.

Erano sempre i baci a zittire le insicurezze del più basso. Il modo in cui respirava contro la sua bocca e il modo in cui gli sussurrava quanto lo volesse. “Sei l’unico, Louis Tomlinson, e devi smetterla di credere che tu non sia abbastanza per me. Perché sei la persona più bella sulla quale io abbia mai poggiato gli occhi e da quando ti ho visto su quella ruota panoramica, mi sembra di vedere il mondo a colori e non più in bianco e nero.”

Louis gli credeva e ricambiava i baci. Ogni bacio era meglio di quello prima, ma peggio di quello di dopo. Erano sempre più vicini ad ogni tocco e il liscio lo amava. Quel pensiero gli fece saltare il cuore in gola. Si, si era inevitabilmente innamorato di Harry Styles.

Sorrise ai due uomini, salutando con la mano. Aveva parlato con il Primo Ministro, era stato ad una cena con i reali e aveva conosciuto persone molto importanti. Mai, però, aveva incontrato persone importanti per lui. Des Styles rientrava sicuramente in quest’ultimo gruppo.

Aprì la portiera posteriore della propria auto e prese il regalo che aveva finalmente finito per il riccio. L’aveva coperto con un telo, per farlo sembrare una sorpresa, nonostante spesso il riccio lo avesse osservato mentre dipingeva.

Salì le scale del portico e fu accolto dallo sguardo severo dell’uomo e il sorrisetto malizioso di Harry. Sapeva che il riccio si stava divertendo. In effetti, quella era la sua vendetta dopo l’orribile pranzo che aveva passato.

Sapeva e capiva perché il padre del suo ragazzo lo odiasse. Alla fine, Louis stava portando dentro casa sua tutto quello che l’uomo odiava di più.

Il ragazzo amava ascoltare la voce del suo ragazzo mentre gli raccontava di come la famiglia Selley, avesse abbandonato la figlia nel momento del bisogno, solamente perché innamorata di un uomo semplice.


End file.
